


Klance - Hero/Villain {Oneshots}

by Dead_Inside_But_Eh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_But_Eh/pseuds/Dead_Inside_But_Eh
Summary: A series of Klance oneshots that start off as hero and villain writing prompts, but then are developed by yours truly.





	Klance - Hero/Villain {Oneshots}

Hero = Lance, Villain = Keith  
"I need help" the Hero said, breathing hard as they kneeled in the mud. Keith crouched down before him.

"Why is that?"

"Because there's someone worse out there I need to deal with. Contrary to what you might think, you aren't the worst person I've had to face. And I...." Lance trailed off, glancing away.

"And you what?"

"I-i-i...." Lance made a choking sound, his shoulders slumping forward. Crying, the villain realized. The hero was crying. Keith leaned closer, taking a good look at his face. The cuts on the forehead and cheek seemed shallow enough, but now that Keith looked, Lance's eyes were a pale, cloudy colour and seemed unfocused. The villain felt his blood run cold.

"They blinded you?" He whispered. Lance nodded  
Keith let the shocking truth sink deep into his heart. He was angry, he was enraged. Who would dare do this to such a young boy, who had his whole life ahead of him? Painted black fingernails peacefully reached to caress Lance's tense face; the tanned hero withdrew away from the contact, and forcefully smothered a sob. "Come with me," Keith ordered, anger prominent in his voice. Lance fumbled around for the villain's frozen, smooth hand, awkwardly trying to stand up.

"W-where are we going?" The hero inquired, as Keith attentively began to tug him in an unrecognized direction.

"My place"

Lance was silent for a second. "Why?" he asked, but the confused hero didn't get a response, only a tug at the wrist.

***

Damp, swirling fog curled around Lances feet; dancing gracefully up his tanned legs. It was thin, and wispy. Most people might have been nervous and wary, but to the visionless hero, the sweep of cool mist felt surreal; as if he was in another world. Keith observed the deep blue velvet blanket, that draped over their heads. No twinkling specks could be seen through the mist. As Keith's soft coral lips opened to take a mighty breath, tiny droplets of rain began to fall, and when the sharp cold-water pin pricked Lance's skin, he receded into his hoodie in astonishment. The criminal drew the other boy close to his side, to let his natural body heat warm up the tremoring hero. Orange tinted streetlamps began to flicker in warning, so Keith instinctively quickened his pace, hauling the bewildered tan boy behind him.

"Slow down, there's steps here"

The amaurotic hero faltered. Due to his loss of sight, Lance was petrified, so far only relying on the abnormal affection from Keith; so the mere thought to trying to scale the stairs was traumatizing. Lance had always had his vision, and for the majority of his life, had taken it for granted. Now it was ripped from him, he truly understood how important his eyesight meant to him. In his hesitation, Keith inquired as to why Lance hadn't moved a muscle.

"Um well, Mr. Kogane-"

"Keith. Call me Keith," the villain cut the hero off.

"Um, ok. K-Keith; I'm scared, to walk up the steps." Lance anxiously waited in anticipation for the villain to tell him that being afraid of such an insignificant thing was preposterous , but instead he felt a strong hand snake around his thin waist. Keith was supporting him. When Lance next heard the other boy's voice, it was dangerously close to his ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down the hero's back. "Breath. I won't let you fall." Lance leaned his weight on the villain and slowly walked up the steps with his guidance.  
Once indoors, warm air rushed forward to reach the two shivering boys. As Lances shoes slipped off the soles of his feet, the furry carpet reached up and tickled his tanned ankles in an attempt for attention. The hero shuffled his feet around as if he was patting the fibres beneath. When they reached Keith's grand bed, the wounded boy sighed intently as he hit the comfortable mattress; he sunk down into the pit of pillows that he didn't expect the distant boy to have. Lance never thought he would be this serine when alone with the criminal, however; for some odd reason, the usually unsympathetic villain, was being courteous and humane. Fascination filled Lance to the brim. He could comprehend that Keith was only human, that he had compassion buried deep within him, but Lance had never seen Keith like this before.

Lance didn't hear Keith enter the room, nor did he hear the villain reach towards him to shake the hero out of his daze; so when Keith's rugged hands disturbed the vision less hero's internal monologue, a wave of shock and fright ran through Lance's body; causing him to burst into salty streams of tears. In a split-second Keith's strong arms were securely wrapped around the frightened hero. Lance sunk deep down into the glowing heat of the villains embrace, reveling in the soft fabric draping across Keith's slender frame. Due to the fact that the paler boy whispered gently into his ear, Lance's ragged breaths slowed down. His muscles went limp, and the only sensation he could feel was the frequent delicate strokes through his mousy brown locks.

"...I-I'm sorry, sorry," the trembling boy began to mumble, feeling like an inconvenience for abruptly exploding into tears.

"Hey, its fine," Keith elevated Lance's head up and touched their smooth foreheads together, "I forgot that you couldn't see. I should be saying sorry." 

After this action, Lance felt as it was the right time to ask the question that had been floating around his head since this whole ordeal started. The one question that was making him wary of the villain "Why are you being so nice? I thought you hated me." The hero gently bowed his head low. Although he was amaurotic, he felt as though Keith was staring into his fearful soul.

Keith sighed, "I don't hate you; we just find each other on the opposite sides of this conflict. It's an unfair world Lance. You fight for it, and I fight against it; which makes us enemies by fate. I don't know the reason why you became a hero, but I am who I am because I had to. I had to. Its fate," Keith paused for a moment to calm his breathing, "Just, all you need to know is I don't hate you, I never hated you."

"You don't have to. Come with me, you can be like me. A hero"

"No!" Keith cut him off abruptly, "There's no going back for me now. Once you get past a certain point, there's no return."

"Sure there is!" 

Lance felt himself being shook back and forth and gripped desperately onto Keith's shirt. "LANCE, I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE. NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT ME TO BE A HERO. NO ONE!!" The distraught villain's grip tightened for a moment, before going slack. Lance could hear faint crying in front of him, so he reached up to find Keith's face. Once he found it, Lance gently wiped away the salty tears on his cheek, and now it was his turn to cradle the villain in his arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry"

Keith snaked his arms up toward Lances face, cupping his jaw with the softness of a million pillows. The young hero's breath hitched in his throat.

"Keith?"

"Can I kiss you?"

All the blood rushed to Lances face so fast he could swear his nose might be bleeding. His breath came out shaky when he replied, "Y-yes......Please."

In that exact moment, Lance wished upon a million shooting stars, that could see the expression on Keith's face, as the young villain got closer to him. Keith gently leaned in and kissed Lance's warms lips. They pulled apart to take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Lance held Keith's head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Keith's hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his slender physique . The hero lied down on his back as he matches Keith's form. Lance's hands venture over the villain's pale body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Keith's violet ones full of wonder and love, Lance's cloudy ones full of curiosity and passion.

"Wow," Lance breathed heavily.

"Yeah, wow" 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's torso and pulled him down onto the bed, burying his head into the other boy's neck. "Can we stay like this for a while?" The hero asked.

"Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions you can ask in the comments and I will reply as soon as possible.


End file.
